


How it begins...

by BloodySky



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: But it takes a while, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, Yui comes later!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodySky/pseuds/BloodySky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith needs to go to the Sakamaki family. Her father, as church-going man, orders her that because of "bad behaviour".<br/>But is this going to be a real lesson, or is she just going to end up even better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

"Faith, you are a disgrase for the family! I'm sending you to a family. A family of honour. You'll learn some respect there!"  
My father is serious this time. I see it in his eyes!   
He is sending me to a family, a family I never heard of!  
But he's my father, so I need to obey. Even if I don't want to.

A few weeks later I am walking down a street, right to the house where the Sakamaki's live.  
My bag is feeling heavy on my shoulder, but I'm not that kinda girl that complaints or even show that the weight is bothering me.  
I knock on the large door and wait for an answer.   
No one answers.  
I knock again on the large door, this time a little harder.   
I take a step back as I hear something from the other side of the door. 

"Yes?" A man asks.  
"My father has send me here."  
"Than you must be Faith?" He asks.  
I nod.  
"Come in."   
He opens the door a little more so I can enter.

Immediatly I feel that they aren't just people, not just humans even.  
But I don't feel uncomfartable or even scared.   
If my dad trusts them, why don't I?  
"You can go sit here, we'll wait for my brothers to come."  
I nod and put my bag on the ground.  
"Shall I let someone bring your bag to your room?"  
"That would be very gentle." I answer.

The man is confused, probably because I actually am polite.  
Well, my dad can exaggerate sometimes.  
An old man takes my bag.  
"Sorry for breaking the silence while waiting, but what is your name if I may as."  
I ask, because I get irritated by the idea of him knowing my name, while I don't know his.  
"Sakamaki Reiji, the second brother of the family."   
I nod.

Out of nowhere a redhaired twin appears.  
"She smells great." says the one with the wild hair.  
The other nods. 

"Can I taste?" asks a violet haired boy, he looks very young.  
"That would be impolite, woudn't it?"   
I say to everyone's surprise.   
Suddenly as blond haired boy with earphones lays on the sofa.

"Why is she here?" a rough voice aks.  
I look behind me and see a white haired guy.  
"Since we're all here." Reiji begins  
"This is Faith, here last name isn't important. Her father sended her here so she would learn what respect is."  
I cough, trying to hide my laugh.  
Reiji glared at me like he wants me dead. "I'm sorry, it's just... well, let's say I don't like my dad, he doesn't like me."

The redhaired guy with the hat comes sit next to me.  
"But go on, sorry for the disturbance."  
The guy next to me keeps staring at me.  
"So she's going to live her from now on. The only rule we got is that we aren't allowed to kill her!"  
"Nice to know that my dad loves me that much." I whisper to myself. 

"We aren't that bad, as long as you know how to act around us."   
Reiji says.   
I grin, they're all so different. I look at them, one by one.  
"what you're looking at?" the blond one asks.   
"I try to get an idea of how you all are. You're so different from each other. It's going to be difficult."   
"Not really, we are all different, but you'll catch up very fast."  
I nod.

"So you know my name, what about you tell me yours?" I aks, when they don't introduce themselves.  
"That's Shuu, the first brother, and we have the same mother, sadly enough. Than you have Laito, Ayato and Kanato, those are the thirth, fourth and fifth brothers. They have the same mother. And than you have Subaru, the youngest brother. He also has another mother. But we share the same father."  
I nod and try to remember their names and faces.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my second story... But my first in the Diabolik Lovers fanfic world ;)  
> Also Faith is a fictional character that I made up myself... sooooo  
> But I hope y'all like it!!!!
> 
> Oh and I'm Dutch so if my English isn't that great just tell me and I'll find a way to make it better ;)
> 
> ENJOYYYYY!!!


	2. Chapter 2

"You know you have to go to school right?" Laito asks, a whisper in my ear.  
"Yes, I know. My dad gave me my booklist I only need to get the books because I didn't had the time to do it while coming here."  
Reiji nods. "I'll let someone get them, you should settle first."  
He walks away, and I figure I need to follow him.  
Something I of course do.

So I already firgured out that Reiji is the head of the family,  
he's very very polite and formal.  
He also wants respect from other.  
Well this ain't going to be hard as long as only he is like that.

"This is your room, you aren't allowed to change it in colour. But you can move the furniture if you can and want to."  
He opens the door and it's pink, all pink...   
My least favorite colour. But I'll get used to it soon I hope.  
I nod and go in.  
"You have a seperate bathroom, it's throught that door."  
I nod.

"Am I allowed to have one rule?" I ask him, knowing the rest will hear me.  
"Depends on what you'll ask."   
"No biting in my room. I need a safe place otherwise things aren't going well."  
"Humans and their safe places. But sure, that's the only rule you can have. We are still allowed to go in whenever we want."  
I nod, seems fair since it's their house.

"I'll leave you alone for now." I nod and walks further in the room.   
"You don't like it ne?" I hear from behind.   
"It's a nice room, but it's pink..." I answer Laito.  
"But girls like pink." he says.   
"Well, I don't, and I am a girl." I say.

"I heard your rule." He says suddenly.  
"I'm sorry, but I really need a safe place sometimes."  
"I kinda understand of course, but I'm surprised that Reiji said yes."   
"Being polite does a lot."   
"Of course, but why are you send her when you are polite, and you clearly show respect?

I keep silence. He wants to know, but I don't feel like telling him.  
"Oh come one..." I feel his breath on my neck. His whispering words make me feel safe, in some kind of way.   
"I can only tell you that I am not send here for respect and politeness... well in my perspective of course.  
For my father it is for those things but in a different... definition." I answer. 

"You are vague! Why won't you tell me?" he asks seductively. Oh so he is more like a flirt, maybe even a perv.  
"Because of reasons." I whisper.   
"You are no fun." I grin and starts packing out.   
"Am I allowed to have a phone?" I ask.   
"Depends, why are you going to use it?"   
"Talk with friends from my previous school. I promised to keep in touch with them."  
"I don't know... you ain't trying to get away?"  
"Nope." I answer "Just to keep in touch."  
 "You have a boyfriend?" I shake my head.  
Of course I don't have a boyfriend, everyone in my hometown isn't my... type.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruiha you're the best babe ;) first comment and kudo!!!  
> This really made my day!!!!
> 
> Hope y'all like this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Because I don't answer immediatly, Laito thinks I do have one.  
I keep unpacking, actually enjoying teasing him.   
"You really have one!!! This is going sooo wrong... I need your phone, right now!"  
I'm almost laughing. "Chill, I don't have a boyfriend! I promise!"   
"Are you sure?" he asks.  
"Yes." I say with a smile.  
I really don't care for my life that much to even be scared.   
Scared, because I gave Laito full permission in his head to do whatever he wants because I'm single.  
But nope, not scared.

When I unpacked I go sit on the bed, knowing that Laito's still here.  
"So, you want to show me around?" I ask.  
"Yes, but not for nothing!"   
I knew that he would say that.   
"What about you show me around first and than you can bite me."   
"Clever girl." he whispers in my ear.  
He is pretty fast.  
"Let's go then!" 

I follow him around the house... well it's more like a mansion!  
I saw a library, all the rooms, the kitchen, dining room, bathrooms, Reiji's office, the garage,... everything and we end in Laito's room.  
Of course, I promised it.   
He pinned me against the wall, making sure I didn't run (which I wouldn't btw).

"Let's see where I bite first."   
He whispers. His eyes glow, like they are green lights!  
It's kinda beautiful if you ask me.   
He pulls my t-shirt a little up, his fingers leave a cold on my skin which make me shiver.  
"You're sensitive." he whispers, his mouth on my skin, just above my hip.  
Suddenly his teeth sink in my skin, sucking blood.  
It doesn't hurt. It feels good. something that surprises me.  
I always thought it would hurt.  
His tongue touches my skin and I shiver again, holding a moan back.

The loss of blood made me feel a little weaker, but it isn't to much yet.  
Laito let go of me. "you like this don't you."  
I look away. 

I hear him grin, not evil or something, just amused.  
"I never had one we liked it."  
I don't answer, don't try to react. He kisses my collarbone and pulls my t-shirt a little more down.  
He kisses my breast and bites again.  
This feels even greater, but I also begin to feel the blood loss.  
My legs feel like I can't stand.  
I feel Laito smile.   
He puts his arms around my waist and hold me, so I won't fall.  
When he finally lets go, I feel weak but I can still stay concious.  
"Your blood is sweet, it's delicious!" he says before everything goes blank.   
I lost conciousness, even when I thought I wouldn't!


	4. Chapter 4

I open my eyes and see I lay in a bed, my bed.  
Also the memories come back.  
Of course I needed to faint! Like great, now they think I'm weak!  
I hear a knock on the door.   
"You can come in."

The door opens slowly and Reiji appears in the doorway.  
"How're you feeling?"   
He is concerned, like I shouldn't give him that!  
"Still a little weak but better, thank you."  
He nods and walks to the bed, where he is going to sit on.

"Laito is starting to get a liking in you. You taste delicious and you don't struggle or scream.  
You should be careful who gets a liking in you. We, after all, not to kill you."  
Of cours Laito is starting to get a liking in me! I mean, he can bite wherever he wants! 

"I shall be careful, but I can't promise much beside that I stay alive. I mean, everyone here probably smell my blood.  
And if I may believe Laito it's delicious so everyone wants it."  
Reiji nods. Of course am I right, I'm not stupid. I live in a house of vampires!

"Your books for school are already here, I let them bring here. You don't need to worry about that anymore."  
Of course! He is testing me, seeing if I really am okay with this and that I really know who they are and that I'm not very much.   
And of course that I am as calm as I look!   
"Thank you very much."

Reiji nods and leaves the room. I had closed my eyes for a few seconds when I know someone is in my room.  
I open my eyes and see that Shuu lays down on the sofa.  
"Escaping from the noise?" I ask.  
Shuu looks up and nods.  
I'm not going to send him away or even talk.  
I just let him rest, so I can rest to. No drama necessary!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little short, but I don't have much time today... Hope you like it even if it's short!


	5. Chapter 5

When I wake hours later is I see that Shuu isn't there anymore.   
I step out of the bed and take some clothes out of the closet. I put them on and walk out of the door in to the hallway.   
I walk to the kitchen, hoping that there are some things in the fridge to make the weak feeling to go away.   
"Already awake?" I hear behind me. I turn around and see that it's Subaru. "Yes." I walk to the fridge and open it.   
There are some bloodbags but also some kinda fruit drinks. It's red, but it ain't blood.   
"Am I allowed to drink this?" I ask, turning around to see Subaru's face.  
"Sure."   
I pour it in a glass and drink it. It doesn't taste delicious but it isn't gross either.

I feel a little better but not at my best.   
"So what are the plans for today?"   
"Figuring out why you truely are send to us." Reji says.   
I don't see him anywhere but I know everyone can hear me.  
"Well, as I said. My father thinks I'm not respectful or something like that."   
"But you have respect." Reji appears in the kitchen.   
"I have indeed, but not in the way my dad means." 

"Are you trying to avoid the question?" arms wrap around my waist.  
"Maybe just a little." I answer Laito.   
Laito lifts me up and walks, with me in his arms, to the living room.  
He sets me down and sits right next to me.   
I have the feeling he is trying to claim me or something. 

Everyone is suddenly in the same room. Are they that curious?!  
"Is there a reason why you don't want to tell us about it?" Reji asks.  
"Well, yes actually. It is because the society doesn't accept it or something."  
"You have to tell us so we know what to do about it. You father has send you for a reason."   
I grin. "You can't fix me, unless you can brainwash me or something like that. It's not fixable"  
I see everyone thinking, even Kanato in his weird twisted way. 

"I don't want to hear any of your thoughts, they are probably all wrong." I help them.  
"Then you tell us." even Ayato is curious in a honest way.   
"We can go out and I'll show you?" I can't tell them, it's to awkward.  
"That's an option, but I'm not going." Reji says.  
"Why not, it's going to be fun!" Laito says. His lips are near my ear because I can feel his breath there.  
"You go then!" I feel Laito smirk. "I'll come and I will tell the rest as soon as I know..." "see" I correct him. "See it then." 

I smile. "I shall change clothes than!" Laito releases me. I run up the stairs in my room. I open my closet and search for my very skinny jeans and my black, tight tank top. I put on some make up and stare at my reflection. Yup, I look good. 

"Laito, you ready?" I ask. "Yes." He didn't really change clothes. "Where we going?"   
"I'll show ya!" I smile, take his hand and take him outside.  
I walk through the town until I find the right club. "Just to warn you, the guys are going to hit on you!" I say before entering the club.   
Music and the smell of alcohol is the first thing I register. Then I see the girls. "Don't search me if I'm gone, I won't leave!" I say before disappearing in the crowd.   
An evening full of dancing and kissing with girls, no need to hide my true self!

Hours and hours later Laito takes my hand and he takes me outside. "It's time to go, we can go back another time." I nod, feeling a little dizzy because of the alcohol.  
"You okay?" "I'm fine." I grin. "You are drunk!" "No, I just drank a little to much, but not so much to be drunk!" I try to save myself.   
Laito's eyes soften before he lifts me up and walks home, me in his arms. "Thanks for not judging me." I say.   
"You're you, this isn't something to fix, it's natural. But is it only girls?"   
"No, but it mostly is!" I smile and close my eyes. I open my eyes as he walks up stairs.  
The stairs to the front door. "You had some fun I see." "I sure had!" Laito let me stand on my feet again.   
I should say, don't drink that much as we go again.  
"I can't say no if the buy me a drink!" "True, that wouldn't be polite." Reji say.   
"see!" "So the secret is you like to go to clubs?" Ayato asks.  
"You didn't tell?" I look at Laito. "No."   
"Well, yes I like going to certain clubs, but that's not way I'm here."  
They look at my like I'm going to reveal a very big secret.   
"I just like girls more than boys. It's a disgrase for the family if I may believe my father. But you know, he is a church-going man." I say. My head feels light.   
"Well that's not a big secret, let alone something fixable." Reji says.

I smile. "Something my father can't consider. But you know, I can stay here til I die of age, or bloodloss or something. I don't care."  
"That's a dangerous thing to say Faith." "I know! But you know, human life is short. I rather die here, than somewhere else."   
"We still promised not to kill you." "That's nice. So that means I'm just going to live here."   
Laito wraps his arms again around me. "So Laito, will you be so kind to bring me to my room? I don't feel well and I wouldn't like to puke my way up to my room."  
Laito rolls his eyes and lifts me again, bringing me to my room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a little longer than expected to write this chapter, I needed to go to the lung doctor (no idea what it's called in English)! But everything is kinda fine!

In the morning I wake with the feeling of arms around me. I open my eyes and smile.   
"Goodmorning." is the first thing that comes out of my mouth.  
"Morning Faith." I smile even brighter. I cuddle a little closer to Laito, I feel way to save around him!   
"Something you wanna do today?" he asks. "I don't know, since I took you with me to the club, you can choose today." It keeps silent for quiet some time!   
I turn around so I can see his face. He smiles when he sees my face.  
"You're quiet!" "I know." he whispers in my ear. "Why?" "I've been thinking." "About?"   
"Nothing special, don't mind it." I smile again and nod.  
"So what are we going to do? We can be lazy and stay in bed, or we can do something."   
"What about being lazy in my bed?" mischief clearly in his eyes.  
"Seems like a plan!" I step out of the bed, seeing that I only wear a long T-shirt. I didn't change clothes yesterday night.   
"I did change them, hope you don't mind." Laito says, he sits on the bed now. "Thanks." He nods. "You don't need to change clothes." I grin.   
"Okay, let's go then!" We walk to his room.  
It's so different from my room, much more calm. The door closes and arms wrap around my waist. It's getting a habit of Laito.

"How're you feeling?" he asks, his lips ghost over my neck. "Good actually." I feel him smile, even when his lips don't touch me.  
Suddenly sharp fangs enter my neck. It hurts a little because it's sudden, but it doesn't hurt that much. "  
You tast too good." he says, sounding a little high on my blood. In a second I am on the bed, Laito is sitting on me. Eyes glowing green of lust and hunger.  
His lips hover over mine. "I'm not into you if that's what your hoping?" I whisper, knowing only he will hear.   
"I know." is his only answer before his lips touch mine.   
First it is like a slow kiss and then the fangs come out and before I know he's drinking my blood while kinda kissing me.   
I taste the metal taste of my blood on my tongue, something I don't really like. I feel a little faint when he let my lips go.   
"but you'll be mine eventually." he whispers very softly. "Maybe when time passes, but not under pressure." I answer back.   
He smiles and lays next to me. "How about we go out again, this time a club I choose." Laito offers after a long silence. "Seems nice." 

So after some cuddling in bed and being disturbed by Ayato and Subaru, we leave the bed.  
"You hungry?" he asks me while I'm changing in more club-going clothes. "Maybe a little." "What about we grab some dinner first and then go to the club."  
"As long as it isn't a date I'm fine with it." Laito smiles, but it can't be seen in his eyes.  
I hate hurting him like that, but he isn't boyfriend material right now. When I'm dressed Laito walks me out.   
I see Reiji pass, he looks confused but doesn't say a thing.  
Laito drives to a little diner. It's already late but it's still open. I order a salat when the girl comes and takes the order.   
Little times passes when she brings it to me. "Is she your type?" Laito asks when I look at her a little to long.   
"From the outside, yes. From the inside, no idea. I always look at both sides. She can possibly be girlfriend material." Laito nods and keeps silent.   
"What's on your mind Laito?" He looks me in the eye. "Nothing." I don't believe him but I don't push him.  
When I'm done eating and Laito payed the bill we leave to go to the club Laito has in mind.   
Music can be heard very clearly when we walk into an small street.  
"Most girls are straight, just so you know." he warns me. I nod and we go in.

Laito keeps around me all night long. This time I don't drink much but when they buy me a drink I accept it. It's 5am when Laito and I leave to get home.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm tired when I wake up again. I open my eyes and see that I lay in Laito's bed.  
"Morning." I smile. "Morning." I answer.  
"My brothers and I need to leave for some business with our dad and it wil be dangerous if you come with us. You'll survive?"   
I smile. "Of course!" "We can trust you that you don't leave?"  
"Of course! I won't leave the house voluntairily!" I honestly answer, he hears it in my heartbeat.  
"Awesome! In the kitchen you'll find food and closet doors are off-limits."   
"Yes captain." I say while laughing.

We both leave the bed and I go and change clothes. When I walk down, I see they're waiting.   
"We'll be back late, don't get hurt, you aren't allowed to open the front door or back door to let someone in." Reiji says formal.  
I nod. "I understand!" A little smile is seen around his lips.  
They leave and I'm alone in this big mansion.   
"Wow, okay what can I do to kill some time?" I ask myself.

Hours go by and I looked in every corner of the house. Well you can't blame me being curious!  
I hear the front door open and walk to the hall. I don't see anyone. I know it aren't the Sakamaki's because at least Laito would have let me know.  
There is someone in the mansion that doesn't belong here!  
I walk as normal as possible to my room. I feel eyes staring at me, but when I look behind me I don't see someone.  
It's creeping me out!  
I enter my room and close the door. Even lock it. I go to my cell phone, hoping that someone put his number in it.  
A little smile appears when I see all the names! I call Laito, but he doesn't answer. I try the rest but no one anwers!  
I call Laito again. Voicemail! "Laito, please call me back! There is someone in the house! I don't know who and I swear I didn't open a door, not even a window!  
I feel it watching me but I can't see it! Please call me back!" I put away my cell phone and turn around. Red eyes glare at me from the corner. It's a tall man, dark clothes black hair. My heart races.

"Who are you?" I ask carefully. "The Sakakami's know me." is the only thing he says. Fangs can be seen while he speaks.   
"Are you the new blood whore?" He disappears but I still feel that he is in the room.   
"I'm send here by my father." I say as calm as possible. I freeze when hands capture my wrists.  
"I can smell your fear." he whispers in my ear. Fear has taken over.   
"Your blood smells sweet, I wonder how it tastes." He whispers while his breath can be felt on my neck.  
A short bite suprises me. "You taste much better than you smell." I feel my blood flowing through the wound.

"Your message reached them, maybe we should wait so the can see you being kidnapped."   
I'm scared, to scared to even think clear, to know what he's saying.  
And than it hits me, I need to calm down!  
Slowly feeling returns in my body. "Well, well, well, are you trying to escape darlin'?"   
Invisible rope holds me in place.  
This is going to be the end of me.


	8. Chapter 8

I hear them enter the house in a hurry. I hear them going up the stairs. The strange man lifts me over his shoulder.  
I can't move, not even my lips to say something. The ropes go tighter around my neck when I try to move.  
"We're leaving!" he whispers. I see a glimpse of the brothers before he jumps out of the window.   
He runs until a car stops beside us. He throws me in the car and he goes in it after me. The car begins driving.  
"I am curious in how much they care for you. I bet the search for a little while but than stop." I hear him say.  
Holding my tears back is the only thing I really try concentrating on.

The cars stops in front of a huge mansion, but it's nothing alike the Sakamaki's mansion.   
"Welcome back, Lord." Is the first thing to be heard when the car's door opens.  
"Thank you. Bring her to the basement please!"   
The boy lifts me up and in a little while I lay chained in the basement. There are dim lights.  
The man comes down half an hour later. He has a glass of clear liquid in his hands.  
"It's just water. I don't want to dehydrate you!" He comes closer and hold the glass against my lips.  
I don't drink it. "Then we try it the hard way." I can't breath through my nose, yet I try not to open my mouth.  
When dark spots become visible I open my mouth which causes the liquid to enter my mouth.  
Because I can't breath I drink it.

The man leaves. Hours and hours I'm alone. I also figured out that the clear liquid wasn't just water.  
There was drugs in it, because I feel really weird!

Days go by without a sign of the brothers.  
Did thay forgot about me?  
Or can't they find me.

I feel weak, haven't eating for a long time.

The man comes again.  
"Well you don't look that good. How long will it take for the Sakami's to find you?"  
The man comes closer and closer. He sits in front of me, just looking in my eyes.  
I don't look away, don't want to show weakness in front of him.  
"You're a fighter, maybe I need to get that out of you!" His fangs puncture my wrist.  
It burns and hurts while my blood leaves my body.  
I'm to weak to hold on for a little longer.  
My vision turns black.

* * *

"We'll find her!" Ayato says for the 100st time for today.  
Faith has been gone for over a week now and we can't find her. She seems to be on another planet!

"Laito, snap out of it!" I look at my youngest brother, Subaru. "We can't find her and we searched everywhere! She can be dead for all I know!"  
I snap at him, more angry to myself than to him.   
A little scream can be heard for upstairs.  
"She again!" I murmer to myself. Yui is send here 3 days ago. She can see ghost and stuff, according to her father.  
She really is a pain in the ass sometimes. She screams and struggles very much, even tried to run.  
Faith isn't like her!  
"Can someone, please, shut her up!" I ask irritated. Ayato smirks and leaves the room. 

A look at the map in front of me, it's the map of the city and we searched the whole damn town, nothing!  
"Maybe she is in another town?" Kanato can be right. "But there are a few towns around this one!"   
"But there is just one with mansions!" Reiji already took the map of the town south-east from this one.   
"There are three possibilities," Reiji points at the three places.   
"They are isolated, it are mansions with basements and it's surrounded by a forest.

I'm already going outside, on my way to Faith. The girl who melted my heart, the girl I fell in love with!

 


	9. Chapter 9

Weeks become months. And yet they didn't find me.   
I think they gave up on me, found another girl to feed of on.   
I feel weak and strange, I guess that man found another way to put the drugs in my system.  
Upstairs I hear sounds, running people. It's not like it didn't happen before so I don't get my hopes up that it's the brothers.   
"Faith?!" I hear a familiar voice say. Maybe it's my mind playing tricks with me.  
"She doesn't recognise us, Laito." That also sounds familiar. Maybe this drug was stronger.  
"Indeed she can't, she's a mere human. She's starving and drugs influent her thoughts." The man's voice.   
"You did what!"   
"I drugged her beyond the point of recognising what's real and what's not."  
The sound of someone fighting for breath can be heard, also I feel hands around my shoulder and a whisper in my ear "You'll be fine."   
It's a trick, it's not real, it can't be.  
Suddenly my body moves, but not by me. Someone lifted me up.   
Maybe this is real!

* * *

 

"We need to find out what kind of drug he used on her." Reiji says when we're all in the car.  
Faith lays on the ground because she keeps falling of the seats.  
"I can test her blood when we get home." And then it's silent in the car.   
The car stops and I take her inside. Yui just walks down the stairs.  
"What did you do to her!" she starts yelling.  
"We didn't do it to her, and if you don't shut up very fast you'll end up dead and no one will be able to find you!" I snap at her.  
Her eyes are filled with fear but she doesn't run away. I lay Faith on the couch in the living room.  
Reiji comes in with a syringe, an empty one.  
He takes some blood and leaves the room. "Will she be okay?" Yui asks carefully.  
"Yes she will Yui, can you leave us alone for a while?" Subaru answers her. Good thing he sends her away.

"If she drinks this she should be okay, I tried to make the antidote of it but the drug was unknown so I tried something but it should work." Reiji never uses things that aren't fully certain of their effects. He injects the liquid in her blood and almost immediatly her eyes open. "Laito?"   
I smile. "Yes." "You found me!" She looks at everyone in the room, her eyes grateful.   
"Of course! We searched the whole area!" Reiji answers.  
She smiles a little tired.  
"Who's she?" Faith asks. We look behind us and see Yui. "That's Yui, she's send her by her dad."   
"Ohw! Let me guess, she doesn't like it here? I can see it in her eyes."   
Yui looks anxious in the room, and she has all right to! She shouldn't be here!

"I just wanted to know if she was okay!" She says fast, trying to sound brave. "Cute!" "You are crazy Faith!" Faith smiles at me.   
"Can you bring me to my room?" "About that..." "She has my room okay no problem. Bring me to yours then!" Yui looks at me like I'm crazy, insane even.  
I brings her to my room. "No pink anymore!!!!" she sings. I smile at her. She's going to stay in my room.   
"You don't have a save haven now." I tell her. "I know, but I don't mind it."   
"You don't have a bathroom for yourself." She looks at me, thinking. "No problem, as soon as I can walk on my own without feeling as if I'm going to faint I'll take a shower."  
"But you smell!" "Thank you very much for reminding me of that" she says sarcastic.   
It is silent when she thinks about a solution for that.  
"You'll take a shower with me!"  
"What!"   
"Like a said, you'll take a shower with me, but than you need to get me clean clothes first!" Her eyes darken a little.  
 "Okay." I leave the room and walk into Yui's, she looks frightend. "I just get some clothes for Faith." I take a dress and shoes, but also underwear for her and leave Yui alone again. In the hallway Subaru stops me. "Don't you dare hurt her, we got her back but she's still not recoverd from what happend!"   
"Easy Subaru, I don't plan to kill her or something!" He looks at me warning and leaves. I walk in my room again to find Faith standing with a chair that supports her.  
I hold her by her waist, she leans in. "I don't feel well." she says before fainting.


	10. Chapter 10

I wake up in a strange bed. "Where am I" I ask.   
"In my personal room, you're in my bed."  
I nod sitting in the bed, something I shouldn't have done. I feel dizzy.   
"Carefull, you're still not okay." "Can you tell me what happend?"   
"The antidote I made was something I never tried before so I didn't know the side effects. It worked to fast and you're body couldn't keep up with the speed of the antidote. You're body also couldn't vanish it so you fainted. I gave you something to neutralise the antidote and you should be fine now.   
Of course you will feel dizzy and if you try to much at a time you will feel sick."   
I nod. "Thanky you, but if I may ask who washed me?" "Yui did, we didn't think you would like it when one of us did it without your knowing."  
I nod. "I should thank her too."   
Reiji looks at me as if I said something wrong.  
"Maybe I should leave so you can have your bed back." "You don't have to. I'm not tired at the moment."   
"I'm going to search Yui and thank her, unless someone is with her." "Be carefull! If you feel bad again just call me and I'll come." "Thank you."  
Reiji nods and I walk unstable to the door. "Maybe you want some help?" Laito stands next to me. "Thanks." He helps me walking to Yui. "Do you hear someone else inside?" "Ayato is there." I roll my eyes and knock on the door. "What you want Laito!" I hear. "He helped me, can I come in?" The door opens. Ayato's eyes soften.  
"Of course." I walk inside, Laito on my side. Yui looks like she's going to faint because of fear. I don't see new bitmarks so it won't be because of bloodloss.   
 "Can I talk to her without you two in the room?" I ask. Both Laito and Ayato leave Yui's room. I sit on the bed next to Yui.   
"Thank you." I say. "You're welcome." I smile. "So why are you so afraid of the brothers?" I ask her. She tenses. "I... I... it's because..." "Calm down, please I just want to help you but you need to answer me clearly, so stop stuttering!" Now I know why they don't like her that much, but of course her blood can be much better but that is something I don't know. "Aren't you afraid? They're vampires!" "No I'm not, now you have my answer, can I have yours now." "They are vampires! Isn't that enough to be afraid?" "No! Jeez, never thought about enjoying yourself a little while you are here. Leave the thought of 'they are vampires'. You can actually enjoy their presence once you let go of that fear and let go of the idea of running! I didn't know what they were when my father send them here, but I knew when I came in. I didn't care about it. And they trust me because I don't run away. I even went to a club twice with Laito and I could easily run but that didn't even came to mind. I actually like it here, maybe you should try to." 

She looks stunned. "They brainwashed you!" "No, they didn't! Yui you need to understand that you can't get out of here and that you are save here once you stop struggling!" "You just like it when they bite you! You are a bloodwhore!" She says. I'm shocked. "I'm not! I only got bitten by Laito, the rest didn't even try! I don't mind if they bite me but I still have my dignety! And yes maybe I like it a little but that doesn't mean I like it everytime it happens! You know what go fuck yourself and don't come running to me when something happens!" I walk to the door, where Laito and Ayato are waiting. "She's all yours!" I say bitter to Ayato. Laito helps me again with walking. "Where you want to go?" "The kitchen, I'm hungry." "That was something back there." Subaru says when I look for food in the fridge. "I just tried to help, she starts calling me bloodwhore... I don't like her now. She looks cute and stuff but I don't like her personality." I take some lasagna out of the fridge and put it in the microwave. "Why's she here anywhy, there has to be a specific reason." "She sees ghosts and stuff." "Ohw, cool! Why can't I see ghosts, that would be nice!" "No it wouldn't because you wouldn't be able to sleep, they haunt you." I hear a female voice say. Yui. "That's for you, I'm stronger than you. But hey, look it from the bright side. You'll know what comes after dead! Unless you turn ofcourse than it would be something even I can't tell you." Laito looks at me confused. "Every vampire is different, you are different from Subaru and your other brothers." "You think! They are all sadistic bloodsuckers!" Yui says.  
I roll my eyes. "There is something wrong with you!" She yells at me. "You think? Look at the difference between us! I walk around how I want. I even take food out of the fridge, I don't think you would even try that. If I wasn't weak at the moment I would ask Laito if he wants to go to a club with me because, damn I missed that. You can't even think about going because you can't even try to go."   
  


"Okay girls, maybe you two shouldn't be in the same room." Shuu says. "You are way too loud."   
I take my lasagna and a fork and begin eating, I refuse to move from the kitchen, as if for Yui. "It won't work." Laito whispers in my ear.  
"She will submit first!" I whisper back. "This is interesting." Reiji walks in the kitchen and takes a bag of blood. Yui looks to her feet immediatly. "Ha!" I say. "Said so! She'll submit first! Ow yeah!" I smile, while Yui leaves the room. "But it was because of Reiji." Subaru says. "Yes it was, but did I look to my feet? Did I even move or something because he took a bloodbag out of the fridge? Did I even feel uncomfortable?" Laito shakes his head no. "Right! So she did submit first." Reiji puts his glass of blood in the microwave, beside me. "So you won with a little of my help?" "Yes, thank you for that Reiji!" I smile while eating my lasagna. "You don't even flinch because of the smell." "No of course not. I don't say I like the smell but I guess this doesn't smell that good for you to." I wash my fork and plate and put it away. "True." "Well I'm done here! And I feel okay, Laito how about we go for a walk outside?" He nods and follows me. Ready to help me when I can't do it on my own. 


	11. Chapter 11

Outside, in de dark surrounded by trees, I feel a little uneasy.   
Probably because I'v been kidnapped for a long time. But Laito is here with me, nothing can happen now.  
"You are tense. What's wrong?" Laito asks.   
"I was kidnapped Laito, drugged even. Being outside is still a little weird, uncomfortable.  
I know I'm safe now, but I can't get my mind at ease. Sorry to make you worry."

Laito's arms are around my waist, makes me feel safer just by his touch.   
I immediatly relax and lean closer to him. I feel safe around him. Safer than around the others.  
I hear a scream from the house.  
"I still can't understand why she struggles and screams so much." I whisper.  
"She can't seem to understand why you don't do that." Laito answers silently.  
"Because I'm not like her."   
"You're better than her." Laito's voice is softer.

I smile lightly. Laito stops walking and I look up.  
"I know it's sudden, but..." he seems to struggle with something.  
"What is it Laito?" "Can I kiss you please?"  
His question takes me by surprise. I don't know how to answer.  
"I"m sorry." he says quickly and walks further.  
"it's okay Laito, really, you can kiss me." I say.  
He normally never asks, he just does what het wants.   
Laito turns around and looks uncertain.

I walk to him. "It really is okay." I whisper.  
Carefully his lips touches mine. I put my arms around his neck.  
We're kissing like never before.  
It's tender and sweet. It is how someone who loves you kisses you.  
I don't mind it at all, I'm not going to break his heart anymore.  
I smile, not breaking the kiss.   
Laito breaks the kiss, uncertainty in his eyes.  
"I love you." he whispers in my ear.  
I kiss his cheek and answer "I love you too Laito." He smiles and kisses my lips again, very short.   
"Let's get inside, it's getting colder outside." I nod.  
With Laito's arm around my waist we walk to the house.

Inside we only find a scream from Yui again.  
"I'm starting to feel violent because of her! And I never felt like this before!"   
"Maybe you shouldn't be around her than." Reiji says.  
"But she needs to shut up! Don't you feel annoyed by her?"  
"I do feel annoyed by her but we can't change the way she acts."   
"I can! I am going to shut her up!" I say, starting to walk to her room.   
"You can't kill her!"warns Shuu me. "That didn't even cross my mind."  
I knock on the door. Ayato opens. "She still concious?" I ask. He nods and lets me in.  
"What are you doing here!" she yells at me.

"I start to get a terrible headache because of you, and don't get me started about how you make me feel violent!"  
Fear can be seen in her eyes. 


	12. Chapter 12

Ayato leaves the room, which I'm glad for.  
Yui stands up and start walking to the door. "Sit down!"  
She wants to protest but she sees in my eyes that I'm serious.  
Yui sits down on the bed with cautious eyes.   
She wants to speak but I shut her up by just looking at her.  
"You can't talk until I'm done talking, understand?!"  
Yui nods.  
"Okay, so I just start with the fact that you are so annoying.  
I mean look at how you act. If you hear yourself, see yourself  you would be ashamed!"  
Yui looks furious but I act as if I didn't see it.  
"You are send here, I am send here. You see! We can't do a single thing about it!  
You can make yourself comfortable the way it is now, like I did. I don't feel threatend here.  
I feel safe! You feel the other way around because you keep trying to get away.  
Everything will become worser as you keep acting like this! Slowly your freedom in this house will become less and less  
just because they don't trust you at all. I trust them, they trust me which gives me some freedom in this house.  
It's much better if you stop acting like this!" 

The moment I stop talking she starts screaming in frustration. This only makes me furious.  
I slap her in the face. She looks at me in shock. "Stop screaming!" I hear someone come to a stop behind the door, but no one comes in.  
"Just stop screaming and I'll be happy. I even avoid you if you want to, but stop the screaming! They aren't bad at all!  
The are kind, at least they are to me. It would be so much better if you just stop." I am exhausted.   
I let out a sight and move to go to the hallway, to find Laito.   
Before I reach the door Yui hugs me. "I'm sorry." she whispers.   
I nod and when she let go, I disappear through the door.   
 


	13. Chapter 13

"You slapped her in the face." is the first thing I hear.  
I look up to find all the brothers standing in front of Yui her room.  
"Well she started screaming and I told her not to!"   
I walk to Laito. "Can we leave?" I ask.   
Reiji nods and I leave with Laito walking a step behind me.   
"I'm exhausted." I tell him. "I figured since you didn't properly sleep."  
I smile and we both enter Laito's bedroom. "Do I need to change clothes? I am way to tired." I tell Laito.   
"You can, but just for once." I smile and take of my shoes. After that I lay in the bed and clothes my eyes.  
Not much later Laito lays behind me, his arms around me. I smile and fall asleep.

* * *

"They are getting very close."   
I look at my brothers to see their reaction.  
"Laito never falls in love, I think she has something special that makes Laito feel like this." Ayato says.  
"It surprises me more that Faith seems to be feeling safe around Laito. He is a vampire you can't trust."   
Everyone looks at Reiji. "But he claimed her from day one, and nobody did interfere with them."  
"Maybe they are just special Subaru." I turn my head to the direction a female voice said my name. Yui.  
"That's something we already figured out." Ayato tells her. Fear reaches her eyes, but she keeps standing where she stands.   
"At least we know she's alright, ne Teddy?"   
Reiji leaves and fast most of my brothers follow. Ayato is waiting until he can get Yui.  
I leave to go to the garden. A place where my mind finds some peace. 

 


	14. Chapter 14

I wake up with someone embracing me from behind. I smile.   
I turn around to a sleeping Laito.   
Waiting til he wakes up, I keep looking at him.   
Slowly his eyes open after minutes of silence. "Morning." I say with a smile.   
"Good morning to you too." My smile grows wider.   
"What are the plans for today?" I ask curious.  
Laito stays silent, thinking. "How are you feeling?"  
"Better, almost as if nothing happend." I say.  
"We could go out tonight?" I smile and nod happily.   
"The best idea!" I say and I roll out of the bed. "Where you going?"  
"I'm hungry." I say as I leave the room. Not much later I feel familiar arms around my waist.  
"What about you change clothes and we go and eat somewhere?"   
"Can I take a shower first?" I ask.   
Mischief can be seen in Laito's eyes as he nods.  
We walk back to Laito's room. I walk to the bathroom and put the shower on.   
I know Laito is standing in the doorway.   
"You want to shower with me?" I ask without looking at him.   
"You don't mind?" I look around and see Laito's glowing green eyes.   
"I would love it if you would join." I smile and slowly take of my clothes and walk in the shower.   
Not much later, Laito's arms are aroung my waist, pulling me closer to him.   
His lips kiss my neck, his sharp teeth scrape my neck. I shiver in pleasure.   
Slowly his teeth enter my neck and I moan in pleasure. 

I feel a bit weak and sore when we come out of the shower.   
We dry ourselves and when I want to take my clothes I remember I didn't take them. "Can I borrow a shirt? I forgot to take clothes."  
"You don't need to take clothes darlin, you look good like this." Laito comes closer. "You well, I don't think you would like it if your brothers see me like this."  
He is thinking about it and nods. I takes a white shirt out of his closet and gives it to me. I put it on and see that you can see through it.   
I sight and walk to Yui's room as fast as possible. I knock on the door, only to hear "don't enter!" as an answer.   
I sit on the ground, making sure you don't see too much, and wait. "Ayato, I need clothes." I say.   
A silent follows and I know that Ayato isn't done with Yui yet. 

Laito suddenly sits next to me. "No clothes yet?"   
"Nop, Ayato says I can't enter." "And you listen?" "Yes."  
Laito grins and shakes his head. I lay my head on his shoulder and wait.   
He is startled by this but he doesn't show it.  
After minutes that felt like hours the door opens. "You can take clothes." I smile and stand up, closing the door behind me.   
Yui sits on her bed, shocked. 

"Mind if I change clothes her?" she looks up and shakes her head.  
I take underwear and put them on.   
In my closet I find my jeans shorts and my black top. I put them on.   
I search my pumps and when I find them, put them on.  
When I turn around, Yui still looks shocked, she doesn't even did sommething to stop the bleeding.   
I walk in the bathroom and take a washcloth and wet it.   
With the washcloth in my hand I walk to Yui and clean the wound.   
She looks up. "I tried." she says with a silent voice.   
"You can't change from day to day." I say her.   
She nods and lays down on the bed.  
"You'll be okay,"   
"Yeah." I nod and walk back to the hallway. 

Laito takes my hand and walks with me to the front door.   
Outside we take his car and he drives to another town.   
"I know the perfect place for breakfast." he says.  
"Well, I hope so." I tease him.  
I looks at me and kisses my cheek.   
A little blush covers my cheeks.  
"It's nice what you did for Yui."   
"Yeah, she is in shock I think. She didn't really move in the time I changed clothes."

There is a silence. "We think there is something... wrong, with Yui."   
"What do you mean?" I look at him, concerned.   
"Her taste and smell changed drasticly. It's almost familiar to Ayato, Kanato and me."  
"Is that a bad thing?"   
"It can be. Reiji is looking into it." I nod.  
"Let's hope she doesn't die because of it."  
Laito nods and parks the car in front of a cute and vintage diner.   
We walk in and we go and sit in a corner.   
After looking at the menu we order a nice breakfast. 

After a long, but comfortable silence Laito starts talking.  
"Look Faith, I don't know how you think about us, but I need to clear what I feel for you."   
I know what's coming but I still nod.   
"I love you and I never been in love, like I never felt like this before. And I know what you said in the very beginning."  
"Times change Laito, a lot of things have happend." I smile and look in his eyes.  
"If it makes you feel a little more at ease, I love you too."  
He looks up, amazed.   
"Do you think I would anyone in the shower with me? Don't think so. You are special to me."  
Laito takes my hand over the table and kisses it.   
In silence we eat further, both amazed by the fact that we found love


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written on my cell phone so I don't know the outcome of the lay-out! When I get home I will change everything and make another chapter because this one is very short I think... Sorry sweethearts! ^.^

Laito choose a club not far from the diner where we ate. The music is nnice. We both enjoy our evening, more likely night. He never left me alone, for which I'm grateful for. Around 6am I began to feel tired and dizzy.

"Laito, I don't feel so well."

"What is it?" He asks concerned. I almost see fear in his easy by the idea of losing me. Even if he knows I won't leave voluntarily without him. 

"Dizzy and a bit nausea..." I tell him.

In the middle of the club he tilts me up and carries me out until we are outside. The cold wind gently touches my damp skin.

"I need to get you home! You are sweating and you feel too warm. I think you have a fever."

I barely register what Laito says, the feeling of the outside cold makes me so tired I almost fall asleep in his arms. 

The cold is replaced by a gentle warmed and the dark sky, by the ceiling of a house. We're back home!

"Reiji something is wrong with Faith!" Is the last thing I hear before I fall asleep... or did I lose conscious?!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I didn't update for ages!   
> I promise I'll update more, here is a short chapter to make up for all the wait!

I remember waking up a couple of times, seeing the ceiling, but most of all it is pitch black.  
Some cold liquid is in my mouth, as in reflex I swallow.  
"She is still responsive, so she isn't in great danger anymore."   
I recognise the voice, yet I can't put a face with the voice.  
"Laito she will be okay." another voice, yet the name Laito rings a bell.  
Suddenly I am concious of my surroundings.

Opening my eyes is hard, but after some tries I finally succeed.   
"What was wrong?" I ask, my voice barely a whisper and my throat feels dry.  
Laito hands me a glass of water. I take it and drink some water.   
Sitting up, my eyes fall on Laito. His eyes glow green, a sign he is thirsty. His face is sunken in. Dark cirkels under his eyes.  
"Are you okay?" I ask him. He laughs, but not like he used to, not a happy laugh.   
"You ask me, while you were in danger?" he asks. I nod.

"We almost lost you." he said. I look him in the eyes, I don't believe him.  
"You were very lose to death when Laito brougt you here. I tested your blood, which was hard after all the drinking you have done, but eventually I could find what was wrong and gave you the antidote. There was only one problem, which made it much difficult. I couldn't give you just the antidote, I had to make another one." Reiji explains.  
"Why?" I ask, not getting why they are talking in cirkels and mysteries.   
  



End file.
